Mobile devices, such as hand-held electronic devices, wireless communication devices, and the like, are often suited for placement in a holster, such as a belt-mounted holster, or other holder, carry case, cover or the like. Typically, the mobile device will be placed in its holder when not in use, for example in order to protect and conveniently transport the device.
It can be desirable to automatically detect when the mobile device is holstered, and to alter operating conditions of the mobile device upon such detection. For example, input components such as keyboards, touch screens, and the like can be disabled when the mobile device is holstered, to avoid inadvertent key presses, which may cause undesired activation of mobile device functions, undesired settings changes, increased battery drain, and other problems.
Various solutions to this problem have been proposed, for example by adding a magnet and magnetic sensor to the holster and device, respectively, in order to trigger the mobile device into a standby mode upon detection of the holster magnet. However, existing solutions require additional hardware to be incorporated into the mobile device, which may increase device complexity and cost.
Improvement is therefore desirable.